Ai Love
by miroku-chan78'91
Summary: Kagome has a secret...and Naraku finds out. What is the secret? Will the gang find out about it? And what is a bomb doing in the Feudal Era? these questions and more will be answered...InuxKag, AyaxKou, MiroxSan,NarakuxMrs.Higurashi,
1. Chapter 1: Ai

Ai Love

By miroku-chan78'91

Author's Notes: This is my first real story! Yay! Oh, my muse/beta reader, Sasuke (who is female, by the way), will be popping up through the story to make fun of me…yeah.

Prologue:

Toward the end of their quest, Kagome told Inuyasha that she loved him. Inuyasha, in return, kissed her and they shared a night away from the group (and guess what they did, wink wink ).

The next day, Kikyou came along and stole Inuyasha away. In a fit of rage, Kagome swore never to come back through the well again and left. Inuyasha returned a month later, and was completely clueless about what had happened.

Five months after that, Kagome came to visit Sangou, Miroku, and Shippou, only to find that Inuyasha had come back. After that, she would stay for short amounts of time, and spend the majority of her time in the present. No one knew why, until the day Naraku was defeated. But our story begins seven days before that…

Chapter One … Ai

The house was fully asleep, all four members of this humble home. At exactly six o'clock in the morning, a wail was heard from a room at the top of the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi groaned as she headed toward the source of the screaming.

Just then, Kagome raced up the stairs to her room. As soon as the door closed, the crying stopped. She walked out with a baby girl, about the age of two, with jet-black hair and silver dog ears. "Ai, mommy's here. Don't cry, baby," she soothed.

The little tot looked up at her mom and frowned. "Ai _want_ cry! Ai miss mommy!" With that, she continued to cry her little eyes out.

Kagome laughed at her child's selfishness. Ai always reminded her of her father (Ai's, that is). Kagome walked to the kitchen to fix breakfast. '_That stupid, arrogant, bastard!_' she thought angrily, as she warmed the child's bottle.

Kagome had eight days at home, to celebrate Ai's birthday. It was basically an excuse for all of Kagome's close friends to come over and say how cute Ai was, and things like that.

After Ai had had her bottle, and Kagome had eaten some breakfast, Souta entered the kitchen and sat down next to his niece. "Hey, Ai, whatcha want for your birthday?"

Ai thought about cats. Ai-brain-math: catsBuyo. Buyo + Ai's speech capabilities Boe Boe. "Auntie 'Outa buy Ai's Boe Boe for Ai!" (A/N: Ai calls aunts and uncles "Aunties" no matter what. Ain't that cute?)

Everyone laughed at that. Kagome hugged her daughter, taking her upstairs to get ready. After they left, Kagome dropped Ai off at daycare and headed off to school.

OoOoOoO

On Sunday morning, the Higurashi family began preparations for the party. At noon, Kagome's friends began arriving: Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo all oohed and aahed over the little cutie, and devoured the chocolate cake with the ferocity of locusts. After the guests went home, Ai was tucked in her crib for a long nap.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was getting impatient, so he decided to go get Kagome instead of just sitting around. Deciding to show off for no one in particular, he jumped, ricocheted off a tree, and double back flipped into the Bone-Eater's Well.

Seconds later, he was climbing out on the other side. He skulked over to the back door, and slunk in. '_It's been too long since I was here last._' he thought, walking into the kitchen to find Mrs. Higurashi warming up some milk.

"Oh, hello, Inuyasha! It's been a while," she smiled, then called up the stairs, "Kagome! Inuyasha's here, hon!"

"Come on, time to go back," the dog demon yelled.

"But I have three more days!" Kagome argued, getting out her backpack. 'Knowing Inuyasha, he'll find a way to get me in that damn well anyway.' she thought crossly, as she crammed her books and other essentials into the pack.

"I don't care! Naraku is getting closer! And he has MY jewel shards!" Inuyasha ranted, clearly in a foul mood, as Kagome dragged her bag down the stairs. Inuyasha walked over to help her with the giant backpack, lifting it with ease.

The walked to the well and casually jumped in, as if they'd done it a thousand times, which they pretty much had. As the mist of time swirled, bring them back to the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was still muttering angrily about how much stuff Kagome packed, and Kagome was glaring at her daughter's father.

A magical place called "the author is too lazy to think,

so we'll call it Somewhere Else"

Kouga was running form his fiancée to his lover. '_Aaah, sweet Kagome, soon I'll see you again,_' he thought, trapped in a blissful haze of…puppy love. (ba-dum-ch!) He arrived in the clearing where her scent was strongest.

"It's been so long, my…" He trailed off as he saw HIM helping his angelic Kagome out of the Bone-Eater's Well. His fangs bared.

"Oh, Kouga, hi there!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Inuyasha glowered at the wolf pack leader.

"You smell…different, Kagome," Kouga observed. '_She usually smells like sweet chocolates, but now there's another scent, too…like Mother? That's strange._'

"Oh, umm…I'm trying a new perfume," Kagome told him, embarrassed. "M-maybe that's it?"

"Kagome! You're here!" Sangou ran over and hugged her best friend.

"Mommy, mommy, is Ai–oh, no…" Shippou trailed off, remembering too late that he was the only one who knew about Ai. "Oops!" the little fox sweatdropped as Kagome swooped down to pick him up and kiss his forehead.

"Silly, she's not old enough," Kagome whispered in her adopted son's ear. "She could get hurt or something."

"Oh, yeah… Can I go back with you next time?" Shippou asked his mother.

About the same time Kagome unofficially became Shippou's mother, she started pushing Inuyasha away. She felt like a third wheel with Miroku and Sangou, Kouga and Ayame, and Inuyasha and Kikyou. It was sad, but she had Shippou there and Ai at home.

Kagome answered Shippou. "I guess so, if Inuyasha promises he won't cut my love time off!" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha angrily.

"What do you mean, 'Love Time'?" Kouga asked, overhearing Kagome's conversation.

"That's for me and Mommy to know, and you to never find out," Shippou taunted, jumping out of Kagome's arms and into the pack leader's face.

"Oh, Kagome, do you have a lover back home?" Miroku asked, rather interestedly.

"Of course not!" Kouga exclaimed, not really knowing what they meant by 'back home'. "…You don't, right?" he asked nervously, unsure that he wanted the answer.

"Of course I do!" Kagome exclaimed cheerily.

Everyone in the vicinity reacted differently.

Miroku asked, "Who does that man think he is, cutting the line?"

Kouga asked, "Kagome, would you mind too much if I kill this lover of yours?"

Inuyasha just stared at her, heartbroken.

Sangou asked, "Wow, is he as cute as your last lover?" This, of course, made Kouga even madder.

"What line are you talking about?" Kagome decided to start with Miroku.

Miroku just smiled wickedly. "Inuyasha is first, because he met you first and he's single. Kouga is second, because he only has a fiancée. And I'm last, because dear Sangou doesn't like me hitting on other women." he explained, as though it was obvious. This earned him a stinging slap on the cheek.

Shippou thought about that for a while. Kagome turned to Kouga. "Yes, I mind a lot, thank you very much!" she told him, pissed that he could even ask such a question.

After sorting that problem out, Kagome turned to Sangou. "She's even cuter." she explained. Everyone facefaulted.

"What do you mean, 'she'!" was all anyone could muster, and anyway, that was only Inuyasha.

By this time, Shippou was done remaking the 'list'. "You're wrong, Miroku!" he gloated.

"What do you mean, I'm wrong? How am I wrong!" Miroku asked in confusion.

"With the list!" Shippou told the monk. "It goes like this. Ai and me are first, because Ai is…well, Ai, and I'm me. Then it's Inuyasha, 'cause he's Ai's–mmmphrlg!" He was cut off by Kagome's hand over his little mouth.

"Inuyasha is Ai's what?" Kouga asked. '_I thought I heard that little brat say father…but who the hell is Ai?_' Kouga thought to himself. (A/N: Sasuke: How do you think to anyone but yourself?

Miroku-chan: You never know when someone might have telepathfalippyly!

Sasuke: …)

Everyone else was thinking more or less the same thing.

"Shippou, don't expose me like that!" Kagome scolded lightly. "She's our little secret," she whispered in his ear.

"OK, mommy. I got it!" Shippou winked. "It's our secret!"

"What secret? What are you talking about? I WANT TO BE IN THE KNOW!" Miroku yelled out, as he fell to his knees on the grass.

"Oh, don't worry, my little friend. You will all find out…in the afterlife." Came a scary (A/N But oh so sexy) voice from above the trees. (A/N I'll give you three guesses on who's there, and the first two don't count.)

"Naraku, you bastard! Come down and fight!" Inuyasha yelled up at his archenemy.

"Oh, you silly, silly boy." Naraku smirked evilly. "I don't have to go down there to kill you. I just have to count to three, and you'll all be dead!"

"What are you talking about!" Kouga asked, jumping up and pathetically trying to grab Naraku's ankle.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I've planted a bomb in the center of the earth!" Naraku explained as though to a small child.

Kagome gasped. "Where did you get a bomb?"

"What's a bomb?" Sangou asked in complete confusion.

"A bomb…well…it…explodes!" Kagome tried to explain to her friends.

"EXPLODES! How!" Miroku asked, notes of panic creeping into his voice.

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk.

"Jeez, little brother, your temper gets worse every time I see you." Sesshomaru's voice was heard across the clearing.

"Oh! Hi, Kagome!" Rin ran to the modern girl and hugged her around the waist. (A/N Kagome and Rin were becoming friends.)

Naraku floated down with Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku behind him. "So Kagome, how's the baby? She's about a year old now, right?" the evil mastermind asked with a cruel smirk.

Kagome just looked at him. "How…how did you…"

"I'm a demon, dear. I've got a great nose. The last time we fought, you were giving off way too much estrogen for someone your age."

Everyone looked at Kagome, dumbfounded.

"But how did you know I had a girl? I haven't told anyone but Shippou!" Kagome was completely clueless.

"Well, I followed you, of course. She looks just like you, except for those ear-awk!" Naraku's taunting was cut short by Kagome's hands finding their way to his throat. She couldn't help it. She'd been keeping that secret for a whole year, and she wasn't going to let that jerk Naraku ruin it now.

"Kagome, what are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to pull her off.

"Don't touch her that way!" Kouga exclaimed, as he tried to pull the half-demon away from "his woman".

"Kouga, you unbelievable JERK! You told me you were hunting!" Ayame's accusing wail came from the bushes, as did she. She yanked on his arm.

"Ayame, get off Kouga!" Hakkaku followed her from the brush, and started yanking on _her_ arm. (A/N I'm going somewhere with this, so just stay put!) Ginta grabbed the wolf girl's shoulders.

Rin was still hugging Kagome's waist, and Jaken was trying to pull her off. Sesshomaru was making it hard, as he had Jaken by the feet, just for fun. Sesshomaru _likes_ torturing Jaken. Shippou was holding onto Kagome's leg for dear life.

Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku (A/N Three K's! w00t!) were trying to help Naraku: Kagura had his shoulders, Kanna his left arm, and Kohaku his right.

Sangou was pulling her brother away from the choking victim, while Miroku used this opportunity to fondle her butt, as usual.

"Too gack bad cough you'll never see choke her again wheeze…" Naraku gasped out, raising a futuristic device, equipped with a Big Red Button™ that read, "PUSH TO BLOW ".

"If I die now, I'll come back to kill you…you bastard!" Kagome growled at Naraku.

He pushed the button.

"One. Two. Three." he grinned evilly.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick…

BOOOOOOOM!

End chapter one.

Yay! That was fun. What's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait and see! FYI, Ai means love in Japanese.

Hugglez, Miroku-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

Ai Love

By miroku-chan78'91

Author's Notes: w00t! That last chappie was GREAT! Thanks for the positive reinforcement!

Sasuke: We feel so loved.

Review answers!

Thanks to _gajira-san_, _xd3m0nxchi1dx_, _Eagle.Quill_, _T3h L4RG0 F4NG1RL_, and _la-la-la-lina_ for their praise.

_Tomboy Inu Hanyou_: That would be funny, but Naraku bought that bomb specially, and he spent a lot of yen.

Sasuke: And he likes explosions.

And we really don't feel like arguing with him right now.

Sasuke: Last time we tried, Kagura hit us with her fan, so we had to run away.

Far away.

_Kagomesdouble07_: It will soon become less and less like a Lifetime movie.

In this chapter, the inspiration for Souta was Sasuke's little brother.

Sasuke: He's cool. He lets us borrow his Transformers.

Anyway, last time on Ai Love: Naraku had a bomb, and things went boom. Yeah.

Chapter Two … Family Matters

Tick.

Tick.

Tick…

BOOOOOOOM!

Kagome started glowing white, then light pink, then purple. The glow spread to everyone touching her, then outward, until the entire group was encompassed in the pale glow.

There was a great "pop" as the cluster of demons and humans left the Feudal Era. Colorful blurs rushed past them, but never got near, as if they were inside some sort of bubble. It felt, to Kagome, a bit like Inuyasha's Wind Scar technique. Suddenly, they had reached their destination…Kagome's time.

Kagome's hands moved of their own accord from Naraku's throat to his chest. They glowed white-hot as she unintentionally cleansed the Shikon no Tama of all the cruelty and evil it had absorbed from him. Her healing spread to Naraku's heart, purifying it.

The glow faded. Kagome looked around, confused, to find that she was in her own time.

"Oh, my, back so soon, Kagome? And you brought your friends!" Mrs. Higurashi was slightly confused as to why her daughter was already back.

"Kagome, Ai needs her bath, and she refuses to remove her bonnet! Will you help me?" Ai always wore her bonnet to hide her silvery ears.

"Oooh, can I help, Nana?" Shippou exclaimed excitedly, hugging her around the knees.

"Of course, Shippou," Kagome answered, walking into the house.

Kagome's mother stood with the rest of the group as they tried to figure out what exactly had happened. Everyone's minds were racing.

"So, you're Kagome's mother?" Sangou asked politely.

"Yes, I am!" Mrs. Higurashi said proudly. Then her face fell. "Oh dear, you must think I'm a terrible host! Everyone come inside, have a drink!"

They all followed Mrs. Higurashi to the screen door.

However, as they reached the house, they suddenly heard screaming. "Is someone being _tortured_?" Kagura asked, slightly shocked.

"Not exactly." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, opening the front door to find her granddaughter running around the house with only a diaper and her beloved bonnet. Kagome was chasing the little one with a bath towel wrapped around her body.

"NO, mommy! No baf for Ai!" The little girl ran to her grandmother and hugged her ankles. "Nana, mommy 'aid dat Ai hadda take baf!" Ai had tried everything she knew for getting out of taking a bath, and was abut to give up when she saw the newcomers.

"Who dat, Nana?" Ai pointed to the closest person, who, conveniently was Inuyasha.

"Oh, shi-sugarmuffins! Mom, you brought everyone inside! I'm not dressed and Ai won't take her…" Kagome trailed off as she saw Ai put both hands up towards Inuyasha, and say, in a _very_ demanding tone, "Up! Ai up!"

"What?" was all the hanyou could manage.

Ai turned to her mother and pointed again. "Up, mommy. Up Ai. Pleez?"

"A, baby, he doesn't like having people all up in his face." Kagome tried to explain to her daughter. Inuyasha was _not_ the kid type.

Ai looked at her mother like she was crazy. "Silly mommy. Ai no want his _face_, Ai want see his Ai ears!" she explained, pointing to the dog demon's fluffy ears, so famous among Higurashi women.

"Wait a second…did she just call you MOM?" Kouga asked incredulously, still confused about who, exactly, this kid was.

Ai looked at Kouga. Everyone else looked at Ai. She frowned. "Ai no call mommy 'mom'. Ai call mommy 'mommy'! Thupid hed." She then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Pleez? Ai want see!"

Inuyahsa looked at Kagome, shrugging. "It's okay with me."

"You win, Ai." Kagome lifted her daughter to Inuyasha.

Her little hands reached out to the dog-demon's ears. He flinched slightly once her fingers touched one.

"Don't be skeered of Ai! See, Ai have Ai ears too!" And for the first time, Ai took off her own bonnet. Once it came off, two little silver ears popped up from her tousled hair.

Everyone stared. Miroku's left eye began to twitch. Drool began collecting at the corner of his mouth. _Someone_ had figured out Ai was no immaculate conception. Sangou, who knew her boyfriend well enough to practically read his thoughts, smacked him upside the head.

"Owwww! Sangou-chaaaan!"he whined, rubbing the sore spot. Ai giggled, pointing at the monk.

"Hahaha! Funny man!" she laughed. Then she turned to Kagome. "Mommy, he a _baka_." She nodded matter-og-factly.

Miroku drew himself up huffily. "Kagome, your daughter has no manners." he said haughtily. Then he turned on his heel and stalked off to go sulk somewhere. Sangou snorted.

Just then, Souta walked in. "Hi, everyone! Hi, Inuyasha!" He tugged on the hanyou's sleeve. "Wanna see my new Transformers?"

"Um…what's a Trans-whatsit?"

Souta's eyes popped. "You've never heard of…oh yeah, I forgot where you're from. C'mon, I'll show you! They're awesome!" He yanked Inuyasha upstairs.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, finally entering the conversation. "Why don't you have dog ears like them?"

"Because _I'm_ not a disgusting hanyou," Sesshomaru tried to explain. Jaken hmmphed, crossed his arms, and nodded, casting a glare in the direction Inuyasha had left.

SLAP! Once again, silence descended over the room. Kagome had slapped the youkai lord. His eyes glowed bloody red, as his hands went to her shoulders.

"You insolent mortal…how dare you slap me!" Sesshomaru glared, the slap-mark standing out on his cheek like a mutated salmon. Kagome shivered as his eyes practically burned holes in her face. Suddenly, Ai ran up and…kicked Sesshomaru in the shin.

"PRETTY LADY NO HURT AI MOMMY!" she shrieked.

Sesshomaru froze. Rin started to giggle. Jaken sputtered. Kagome, trying not to laugh uncontrollably, knelt down and asked, "Honey? What 'pretty lady' are you talking about?"

"Da tall pretty lady wiv the snow hair!" Ai exclaimed, pointing to Sesshomaru.

Kagura burst out laughing, and even Kanna and Kohaku shared a giggle.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, baby. Your uncle isn't a –oops!" She covered her mouth. "Fu- oh, fluffy bunnies!" she growled.

Ai's eyes grew to the size of teacups. "Auntie?" A hungry, rather EVIL grin appeared on her face. More A-brain math: Sesshomaru equals new auntie equals one more person to buy her stuff.

"NEW Auntie! Buy Ai stuff!" Ai exclaimed, pulling on Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Gah! What the – get off!" Sesshomaru protested childishly, flailing his manicured hands at the air. Jaken rushed over and tugged on the girl's shoulder. "Leave Lord Sesshomaru alone!"

Ai turned slowly…and then she saw Jaken. She sat down hard and began flat-out bawling.

"WAAAAAH! MOMMY! SKEERY FWOGGY GOING TO EAT AI! KILL DA SKEERY FWOGGY!" she wailed. Jaken looked wide-eyed and dazed, to say the least.

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Miroku burst in. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" the hanyou roared, one hand on the hilt of the Tetsuseiga.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked, worried.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sangou muttered, rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha stomped on the servant's head, making him squeak like a rubber ducky. "Stupid Jaken-imp-thingy." he growled.

Naraku, making his presence known for the first time since his near-choking-by-schoolgirl, knelt down next to Ai. "Awww, honey, don't cry. See, look!" He covered his face in what was, unmistakably, a game of peek-a-boo. "Where's Naraku? There he is!"

Ai stared for a moment, then giggled. She poked the former evil mastermind's nose. "Heeheehee! Ai think you funny!" She snuggled into his arm in a kawaii hug.

The room went silent as the grave.

After a while, Sangou said quietly, "We've been doing that a lot today, haven't we…"

Kagura stumbled over to Naraku, in a mild state of shock. "Boss? …You feelin' okay today?"

Hearing this, Ai put her little hand up to his forehead, in what was clearly meant to be a motherly gesture. Satisfied with her diagnosis, she stated, "No fever here."

Kagura now looked completely confused. Ai repeated the gesture with the wind sorceress. "Not here neither!" she said happily.

Now there were no words to describe Kagura's expression. The ever-silent Kanna shuffled up behind her sister, and quietly and matter-of-factly said, "You got 0wnz3d."

End chapter two.

Heheheh, L33tsp34k is fun.


	3. Chapter 3: L33T Kanna

Ai Love

By miroku-chan78'91

Author's Notes: Holy mother of English muffins! I was so late with this chappie! Well, it's all Sasuke's fault, anyway.

Sasuke: WHAT! Okay, so I couldn't type it up in time. SORRY! whines and bitches about not getting enough time on the computer

Review answers, again!

Thanks to _gajira-san_, _T3h L4RG0 F4NG1RL_, _la-la-la-lina_, _Kira-Anime-Obsessed_ and _demon-chick247_ for their ego boosts.

Ze last time on Ai Love: Everyone is at Kagome's house, Ai is cute, Sess was accused of being female, and Naraku is kawaii. Oh, and Kanna apparently speaks l33t.

Chapter Three … L33T Kanna

After the group went quiet for what must have been the fifth time that day, (A/N: Haven't been keeping track. Count all the awkward silences and you get a cookie! ) Souta was the first to collapse in hysterics. Kagome snorted. Our friends from the Feudal Era just stood there, wondering why everyone was cracking up.

Souta went over to the mirror girl. "Hey, you're pretty cool – for a girl, I mean," he hastily amended. "Wanna hang out in my room? You can come too!" he smiled at Kohaku.

Kanna grinned. "Okay." She tugged of the shy Kohaku's sleeve. "C'mon!" The three of them headed up to Souta's LAIR, as he insisted it be called.

As they left, Kagome called behind them, "Hey, Kanna, where'd you learn to speak l33t?"

The smaller demon smirked. "I'm just special, that's all."

"Yeah, special in the _head_," Kagura muttered.

Kagome's mother entered, her always-cheery smile on her face. "Dinner is served!" she announced. They all practically stampeded into the kitchen.

Ai dashed as best she could over to the table. "Nana made STUSHI!" she squealed.

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "'Stushi'?" she queried.

Kagome sweatdropped. "She means sushi."

Meanwhile, Ai had reached one chubby hand into the display dish and grabbed a large piece of salmon roll, stuffing it into her mouth. "AI! Manners!" Kagome scolded her daughter.

"Sowwy, Mommy." Ai picked up her chopsticks and stabbed another piece, cramming that in too. She swallowed, than beamed. "Nana makes _best_ stushi!" She hugged her grandmother.

Kagome walked over to her daughter. "High chair time!" she said cheerfully, picking up Ai and spinning her around. Ai giggled the whole time…up until the point where Kagome had the sushi in her chopsticks, ready to feed her.

"NO! Ai want Ai's new pretty Auntie to feed Ai!" the little one exclaimed, smiling at Sesshomaru.

A vein in Sesshomaru's forehead popped. Kagura elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah, pretty auntie, go feed your niece." she smirked.

He elbowed her right back. "Shut up." But he walked over to the chair, and began giving Ai the sushi.

"Oooooh, Lord Sesshomaru, can I eat with you?" Rin asked, going to stand next to him.

Everyone dug into the delicious meal. Naraku stood by the counter and chatted with Mrs. Higurashi. "Your daughter is a very spunky girl, Higurashi-san," he complimented.

She blushed and giggled a little. "You can call me Kaori."

Kagura watched this little scene play out, a horrified and slightly embarrassed expression on her delicate face. When she had seen enough, she tiptoed behind Kagome, and whispered, "My boss is hitting on your mother. I'm officially disturbed." She pointed to the two lovebirds.

"Oh, god. That's embarrassing." Kagome muttered, unsure about the idea of Naraku and her mom.

"Sesshomaru, do you want some help with those two?" Kouga asked, trying to get himself in Kagome's good graces by helping with her daughter.

"No! New pretty Auntie no need thupid hed help!" Ai exclaimed hotly, glaring at the wolf demon.

"He didn't ask _you_," Hakkaku huffed.

"Well, thupid hed is a 'arrogant asshole bastard jerk'!" Ai spat at Kouga, then turned to her bishounen uncle with a big innocent smile. "Dat's what Ai's mommy calls Ai's Daddy after she sees him."

Everyone stared – some at Ai, some at Kagome. Then they all turned and stared at Inuyasha.

"Wow, Kagome, you must really hate this guy!" Inuyasha observed. "…Why is everybody looking at me like that?"

"Are you that _dense_?" Souta asked, looking incredulously at the hanyou. "Geez, everyone else figured it out when she took off her bonnet. The "Ai-ears" kinda gave it away…"

"…gives what away?"

"God, Kags, you really like you men oblivious, don't you?" Souta teased his sister.

Ai, feeling left out of the conversation, started in. "Mommy, Ai want take Ai's new pretty Auntie to Doe Doe's house."

"Ai, Hojo's probably asleep now, it's way past everyone's bedtime. And your new pretty auntie's real name is Sesshomaru. Can you say Sesshomaru?"

"Soma…no…Thess…no…" Ai's expression was priceless.

"You can call me…Fluffy." Sesshomaru said, resignedly. Kagura would never let him live that one down…

Ai's face lit up. "Shesessafluffy?"

"What's my name, Ai?" Souta asked, know the answer.

"Auntie 'Outa!" Ai exclaimed, reaching for her uncle.

Everyone laughed at that. "Aww, that's so cute," Ginta said, playfully punching his shoulder.

After dinner, Sangou and the other girls slept in Kagome's room –except for Ayame and Kagura, who had to stay in Mrs. Higurashi's room, as it was too crowded. The guys were banished to the living room, while Kohaku got a sleeping bag in Souta's Lair.

The next morning

The whole house woke up to the sound of Ai screaming.

"MOMMY! The fwoggy's eating Ai! Make him stop!"

Rin was the first on the scene, leaning over Ai's crib to see if she was okay. Kagome and Naraku came running, with Kaori hot on their heels. Slowly, the other denizens of the house made their way up, yawning.

When Ai opened her eyes and say, not only her much larger family, but Jaken, Kouga and Inuyasha, she started bawling even louder.

"Skeery fwoggy an' thupid hed an' no name are skeering Ai!" She reached out for her mother.

"Baby, it's okay, I'm here. No one will scare you when mommy's here." Kagome cuddled her daughter, and gestured to Sesshomaru. "See, look! Even Uncle Fluffy's here!" Ai grinned. Sesshomaru winced at his new, horrific nickname.

"Mommy, what no name's name?" inquired Ai, changing the topic.

"Who's no name?" Kagome asked.

"The one with Ai ears," She pointed to the youkai in question.

Kagome hesitated. "Oh, um…That's one of mommy's friends, like Hojo is." She said quickly.

"Ai like Dodo," the child said cheerfully. "Ai call no name…Ai-man." She nodded decisively, climbing out of her mother's arms and toddling over to Inuyasha. "Ai name you Ai-man, OK?"

"Why Ai-man?" he asked, looking vaguely embarrassed.

"Duh! You have ears like Ai does!" She beamed up at the hanyou. "Mommy says Ai's daddy had Ai ears, and Boe Boe has Ai ears, and the puppa at 'gool has Ai ears!" (A/N: A "puppa", in Ai-language, means a dog or puppy.)

"Gool?" Sangou queried, a little confused by Ai-lish.

"She means school, it's where you…Oh, sugarmuffins! I've got school today!" Kagome raced into the bathroom for a shower, with Ai right behind her.

After their shower, she hurried to get changed, and got Ai ready for daycare. Naraku stopped her. "Kagome, I can watch Ai for you. I mean, after all, it's not like we can go home…"

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked suspiciously.

"I doubt all of you can go back. After all, the bomb went off. Bit I can't talk now, I have school and I'm LATE!" Kagome ended the sentence with a shriek of realization.

"Mommy, Ai want stay with Nara-'tan!" Ai squealed, latching on to his arm.

"Fine with me." Kagome said hurriedly, searching for a hairbrush.

"Hi, Kagome. Can I walk you to school?" a new voice asked.

Ai's face lit up as she ran to the door. "Hi, Dodo! 'Ippou's here!"

In the doorway was a new face for everyone from the Feudal Era. Hojo knelt down to pick up Ai. "Wow! You've gotten taller since last night, haven't you!" he laughed.

Then he noticed Shippou. "Hey, buddy! Come give me a hug!" Shippou grinned happily, and jumped down from his perch on Miroku's head to hug his pseudo-uncle.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga sneered, sensing competition.

"Dodo, no need talk to thupid hed." Ai stuck her little tongue out at the wolf.

"Kouga is NOT stupid!" Ayame cried furiously, glomping his arm.

"Kagome, is this my competition you've been telling me about?" Hojo asked teasingly. "At least she _likes_ me." He indicated the little girl in his arms. "Ah, well. Kagome, we've got a test today, so let's hurry!" He carefully set Ai down, and picked up his schoolbag.

When Hojo thought they were out of earshot, he spoke quietly to Kagome. "Wow, Kags! Wait 'till the girls find out I met the "silver-haired god" that is our dear Ai's father. AND that you've got a harem of guys staying at your house," he grinned. Kagome punched him playfully on the arm.

Hojo accepted that Kagome didn't share his feelings when she came back home pregnant. She told them about the well, Inuyasha, and the quest for the Shikon no Tama. He felt sorry for her. Hojo knew she wished Kikyou had never come back to life.

It royally pissed him off when Kagome would come back from the past, crying. She was his best friend, and he couldn't stand seeing her like that. But he would always be there to make sure she was okay, and cheer her up at times like those.

Kagome realized that Inuyasha's delicate ears might have picked up her friend's words. "Hojo, be quiet!" she hissed, elbowing him.

"He can't hear me. If I wanted him to hear, I would have yelled it!" Hojo teased. "Do you want him to know? 'Cause I could tell him you love him, if you're too chicken…"

"Shut up!" Kagome gave him a noogie, laughing.

Inuyasha could not believe his gorgeous silver ears. '_I-I'm Ai's dad! Wait – she still loves me?_'

Kouga was absolutely furious. '_What does that modern brat know about MY Kagome's feelings!_'

Sangou and Shippou saw the light go off over Inuyasha's head. "FINALLY, he gets it!" the hunter whispered. The kitsune smirked.

Ai made her way over to Naraku for a hug; and on the way, kicked Kouga hard on the shin.

At Kagome's School

"Hojo, Is he as HOT as Kagome says he is?" Eri asked, excited that "THE Inuyasha" was finally in the 21st century.

"Put it this way: if you three were there, we'd have to mop up the floor from all your drool." Hojo laughed at the three gossips. They frowned at the insult, then beamed at his good news.

"Kags, we TOTALLY need to meet him!" Yuka pleaded with her friend. "Today we have…to…study! Yeah! Hey all, study buddies at Kagome's place today!" she called to the other pals

"No way! Everyone else is here, too, and you don't want to meet Miroku." Kagome tried to convince her friends.

"Un-un-uh! Kags, we won't take no for an answer," Ayumi exclaimed decisively.

Before Kagome could protest further, the bell rang, and they all ran off to class. The three girls begged and pleaded all day, and finally Kagome had to give in. She agreed to let them come over and "study".

All through lunch, all the three gossips could talk about was the "GOD" they were finally going to meet.

But they never got the chance…

That afternoon

End chapter 3.

You've just been…CLIFFED!


	4. Chapter 4: PIB Pandas in Black

Ai Love

By miroku-chan78'91

Author's Notes: All right, where'd all my reviewers go?! Hardly any of you reviewed last time! So, I'm making an ultimatum. 5 reviews on this chappie…OR NO MORE UPDATES! EVER! Hahaha, just kidding, but I would like more reviews. It helps me get better so I can write more.

Sasuke: (nods sagely)

Review answers!

Thanks to _gajira-san_, _T3h L4RG0 F4NG1RL_, _Kira-Anime-Obsessed_ and _demon-chick247_ for their wuvingness.

Last time on Ai Love: Sushi was eaten, more evidence proves Ai's heritage…but Inuyasha STILL doesn't get it. Hojo and Kagome's gal pals are going to come over, but…

Chapter Four … PIB: Pandas in Black

That afternoon, slightly before school let out, Kagome was called to the principal's office. This was an event that had not occurred in **years**. Kagome was one of the best students in her year, and had been for almost her entire life.

So it was with more than a little trepidation that Kagome approached said office. When she arrived, everyone who was supposed to be back at the shrine house was gathered by the desk. Three tall men, wearing black suits and sunglasses, accompanied them. The principal himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome Higurashi, are you the mother of Ai…um…Higurashi?" questioned the first man, who had an extremely bushy moustache.

"Ah…yes, I am. Is there a problem?" Kagome tried not to sound nervous.

"And are you aware that her father is a hanyou?" the second man inquired. He was much younger than the first, and had shining black hair pulled into a braided pigtail.

"Um…yeah, I guess." Kagome didn't like where this was going.

"Then, you must know that he broke a very serious law to be with you." the third man…well…panda, held up a sign.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome glared. She was annoyed. What gave these weirdoes the right to just come busting in here, asking personal questions?

Mrs. Higurashi looked confused. "But… Ai was conceived before this government was established. How did they break any law?"

"Wait. Am I missing something? How the hell is that?" The younger man was puzzled. He took off his sunglasses and stared at the group.

"Well, due to an ancient magical well located in our family's shrine, my daughter was able go back in time, to the Feudal Era. She was trying to save the world. That's where she met Inuyasha." Kaori explained calmly to the men as if this happened all the time. Well, the men and the panda.

"Oh. Um…well… Now a lot of people knew about the existence of demons. So, it's all your fault, and now the world will explode!" the panda signed.

The eldest of the men started crying uproariously.

"What, again? Are you kidding me?!" Miroku shrieked girlishly. Sangou stifled her laughter.

"The hell do you mean, _again_?" the youngest asked.

"Well, yesterday, in our time, the most evil demon of the century somehow got a bomb and blew up the world." Shippou shrugged, as if this, too were an everyday occurrence.

"I hate to interrupt, but…does anyone have any hot water?" The panda held up yet another sign with an embarrassed smile, inasmuch as a panda can smile.

"This is an utter waste of my time," Sesshomaru sounded disinterested as usual, completely ignoring the black-and-white bear's request. "I'm going back to the shrine." He turned on his heel, snapping his fingers for Jaken to follow. When they reached the door, however, it opened on its own. A tiny old man scampered in, followed by a cute girl wielding a gigantic mallet.

"Ranma! Help your master out here! I seemed to have inadvertently angered the sweet Akane!" The wizened old man hopped nimbly onto the pigtailed man's head and peered around for a hiding spot. Then…he saw Kagome.

"SWEETO!" With superhuman speed, the old man jumped into Kagome's arms, snuggling his face into her chest. Kagome went into a case of mild shock.

No one could believe their eyes. Mouths hung open. Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippou, Ai, and the rest were furious at the old man's unjustifiable actions.

"Happosai, you old freak! Get off her!" the young man, now identified as Ranma, ordered.

"GET OFF AI'S MOMMY!" Ai ran to Kagome, but she couldn't reach Happosai to knock him off. She turned to the girl named Akane. "Help Mommy, please!"

Kagome chose that time to come out of shock.

"HENTAI!" SMACK.

Happosai was on the ground, stunned by the force behind the slap. Akane and Ai pounced. A cute high school girl and a little kid commenced beating the ancient lecher to a pulp.

At the end of the day

The whole situation was fully explained to everyone, thankfully clearing up all…well, _most_ of the confusion. Kagome's friends from the Feudal Era were to be sent to houses of people who not only were able to house adoptive children, but also could afford to pay for all the collateral damage they were inevitably going to cause. To the surprise of the gang, there were demons in this time too, living in hiding in the 21st century.

"So, now their secrets will be out, and the existence of demons will be revealed to the world. After that, you'll all be attending school with Kagome." Ranma said in a businesslike tone, adjusting his shades.

"We can't stay at Kagome's house?" Kanna asked softly, a hint of sadness in her normally flat voice.

"We can take Naraku and his girls at our house," Mrs. Higurashi piped up, blushing slightly. Kanna and Naraku looked at her thankfully, and Kagura muttered something about "friggin' romance". Naraku gave his elder daughter a hug, which only served to irritate her more.

"But Mom, where are they going to sleep?" Kagome asked, apprehensive at the idea of the formal evil mastermind living under her roof.

"Don't worry, dear. You purified me, remember? I'm not your enemy anymore," he said gently, having detected her anxiety.

"Can Kohaku and I stay together?" Sangou asked, her arm around the boy's shoulder.

"And I can adopt Shippou, officially," Kagome added.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I can be put into the same house, right?" Rin asked, hugging Sesshomaru around the knees.

"We'll let you sort all that out yourselves," Soun, the mustached man, said kindly.

Miroku had been ignoring most of the conversation. His attention was focused on Akane. He sidled over to her, taking her hands. "Beautiful lady…will you bear my child?" he asked with a polite smile.

Akane just stared, then pulled her mallet out of HammerSpace. "You're worse than Ranma! PERVERT!"

She began crushing Miroku's skull with her mallet.

End chapter 4.

Hope you all enjoyed the mini-crossover! Sasuke and I are HUGE Ranma 1/2 fans. RANMA PLUS AKANE EQUALS LOVE. And we're v.v. sorry this took so long. A certain SOMEONE lost the manuscript.

Sasuke: A-heh. (ginormous sweatdrop)

On top of that, I was diagnosed with lymphoma in July, the day before my birthday. Lymphoma is a type of cancer in lymph nodes. I spent months doing nothing but get stuck with needles, which does NOT put me in the mood to write. So, we apologize for the delay.

Miroku-chan and Kuroneko/Sasuke


End file.
